


Private Games

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Psychic Abilities, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-18
Updated: 2005-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Private Games

Sometimes, Schuldig likes to play make-believe. _. . . yes, yes, oh, why won't he . . ._ It keeps things fresh, and it's not like anyone's getting hurt. _. . . how can I ask him to . . ._ Compared to the stuff he _could_ do, it's very innocent.

There's nothing great about being good in bed when you're a telepath. _. . . please, please . . ._ He can hit just about every button his partners can't admit they have. And watch them freak out afterwards, usually. _. . . I . . . I . . ._ So sometimes he doesn't. He can't shut the voices out, but he can ignore what they say.

Sometimes, Schuldig just wants to pretend he's normal.


End file.
